1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Continuously Variable Transmission (CVT) belt inspection device, and more particularly relates to a CVT belt inspection device designed for a large number of stacked layer metal elements punched and processed into a specified shape and assembled to support a laminated band of a metal stepless belt (hereinafter denoted as “steel belt”)
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is an outline view of a CVT belt. In this diagram, a CVT belt 1 is constructed by assembling two belt laminated bands 2 composed of a plurality of steel belt bands (for example, a laminated band composed of about 12 endless belt layers) which are supported by consecutively attached elements 3 composed of a large number of metal elements 3a (for example, about 400 steel elements).
FIG. 7 is an enlarged view of a metal element 3a. The metal element 3a consisting of a cast steel block (small piece of metal) punched and processed into a specified shape, for example, a shape resembling the upper body image of a human individual. Specifically, the metal element 3a resembles a molded shape having a head portion 3b and a chest portion 3c, along with a neck portion 3d which connects between the head portion 3b and the chest portion 3c. 
The head portion 3b has a protrusion 3e (raised circular knurl) formed in one direction of the surface side and a recess 3f (circular indent) formed in the same location on the opposite direction surface side. Alignment of the metal elements 3a is accomplished by consecutively inserting the protrusion 3e into the recess 3f of adjoining metal elements 3a. Two belt laminated bands 2 are inserted into the concave portions 3g (belt slots) formed in the metal elements 3a between the head portion 3b and the chest portion 3c, respectively.
In this manner, the CVT belt 1 for example is assembled with two belt laminated bands 2 composed of about 12 layers of steel belt sheets supported by stacked elements 3 composed of about 400 metal elements 3a. However, when assembled, the number of thin plate metal elements 3a must be adjusted accordingly. When there are an excessive number of the metal elements 3a, the CVT belt 1 has impaired flexibility. Conversely, when there are an insufficient number of metal elements 3a, the attachment between adjoining elements becomes slack.
Therefore, conventionally in the process of assembling a CVT belt 1, the “clearance” (“clearance” in this specification refers to the clearance produced when widening (spreading apart) by predetermined force) between the metal elements 3a consecutively attached to the belt laminated bands 2 is measured with a “feeler gauge.” If the clearances are too wide and the total number of plates is judged as insufficient, an adjustment is made to insert more of the metal elements 3a. On the other hand, if the clearances are too narrow and the total number of plates is judged as excessive, an adjustment is made to remove some of the metal elements 3a. In addition, in order to perform such a minute alignment, adjustment metal elements 3a are utilized. For instance in FIG. 7B, two sizes of the metal elements 3 in different thicknesses (“a”=1.8 mm, “b”=1.7 mm) are shown. The thickness “a” of the metal element 3a is used under normal conditions and thickness “b” is used for adjustments.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional prior art, namely, in the case of using a “feeler gauge” measurement tool for inspecting the clearances between the metal elements 3a, there are a variety of feeler gauges with a measuring blade for each size clearance. Thus, it is necessary to measure clearances by constantly exchanging blade sizes which not only wastes time and effort but makes this an annoying problem.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a CVT belt inspection device which can be used easily and efficiently to measure the clearance between metal elements in a onetime operation.